Cajun Deep-fried Turkey
Ingredients * ½ cup kosher salt * 3 tablespoons onion powder * 3 tablespoons black pepper * 3 tablespoons white pepper * 2 tablespoons sweet basil * 2 teaspoons bay leaves ground * 1 tablespoon cayenne pepper * 2 teaspoons filé powder * 3 tablespoons garlic powder * 1½ tablespoons paprika * 1 x 10 – 12 pound whole turkey * 4 to 5 gallons peanut oil Use only oils with high smoke points, such as Peanut, canola or safflower oil. To determine the correct amount of oil, place the turkey in the pot before adding seasoning and add water until turkey is covered. Directions # Stir salt, herbs and peppers together. # Mix until well blended. # Use ½ to ⅔ cup for a 10 – 12 pound turkey. # May be stored for several months in an airtight covered jar. # Remove the giblets and neck, rinse the turkey well with cold water and pat dry thoroughly with paper towels. # Take care to dry both inside cavities. # Place in a large pan and rub the interior and exterior of the bird with seasoning mix. # To allow for good oil circulation through the cavity, do not truss or tie legs together. # Cut off the wing tips and plump little tail as they may get caught in the fryer basket. # Cover pan and place in refrigerator overnight. # Place the outdoor gas burner on a level dirt or grassy area. # Never fry a turkey indoors, in a garage or in any structure attached to a building. # Do not fry on wood decks, which could catch fire, or concrete, which could be stained by the oil (Safety tip: have a fire extinguisher nearby for added safety) # Add oil to a 7 – 10 gallon pot with a basket or rack. # At the medium- high setting, heat the oil to 375°F, (depending on the amount of oil, outside temperature and wind conditions, this should take about 20 – 40 minutes). # Meanwhile, place the turkey in a basket or on a rack, neck down. # When the deep-fry thermometer reaches 375°F slowly lower the turkey into the hot oil. # The level of the oil will rise due to the frothing caused by the moisture from the turkey but will stabilize in about one minute (Safety tips: to prevent burns from the splattering oil wear oven mitts/gloves, long sleeves, heavy shoes and even glasses. It is wise to have two people lowering and raising the turkey) # Immediately check the oil temperature and increase the flame so the oil temperature is maintained at 350°F. If the temperature drops to 340°F or below, oil will begin to seep into the turkey. # Fry about 3 – 4 minutes per pound, or about 35 – 42 minutes for a 10 – 12 pound turkey. # Stay with the cooker at all times as the heat must be regulated. # When cooked to 170°F in the breast or 180°F in the thigh, carefully remove the turkey from the hot oil. # Allow the turkey to drain for a few minutes (Safety tip: allow the oil to cool completely before storing or disposing) # Remove turkey from the rack and place on a serving platter. # Allow to rest for 20 minutes before carving. Notes Category:Basil Recipes Category:Cajun Meat Dishes Category:Filé powder Recipes Category:Garlic powder Recipes Category:Italian basil Recipes Category:Turkey meat Recipes